


January 11, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Maybe later!'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered when he viewed Supergirl battling villains by their home.





	January 11, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Maybe later!'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered when he viewed Supergirl battling villains by their home and turned to his fried wings.

THE END


End file.
